


Freckles

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Freckles, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade has a thing about freckles.<br/>Mycroft Holmes has freckles.<br/>What happens when Lestrade find it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I like freckles
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Every comment and kudos is welcomed

“All right I want to know your opinion of blokes and ladies.” Greg and John were at the pub in their usual weekly pub night. A bit more drunk that would be ideal that sort of conversation.

“But not colleagues John.”

“Right erm…what do you think about Sherlock?” asked John with a smirk

“Really?” Greg almost choked on his beer

“Yeah… well no you’re right. So Mycroft”

“You know I work with him occasionally, he is a friend.”

“But not a close colleague and you didn’t mention that friends are out too.”

“True”

“So?”

“Right… he’s handsome. A dishy, got endless legs. I love that... but something is not quite right. I think something is off with…with his face I think… or I don’t know just... yeah handsome.”

“Handsome?”

“Yeah he is, plus he got endless legs too, it’s just that one thing I can’t put my finger on it. What about you?”

“Me?”

“What do you think about him?”

“Not gay”

“Neither do I.”

“I’m not bi either Greg.”

“Pity. Okay what do you think about Molly then?”

“She is a colleague”

“Yeah to me, but not to you. So?”

“She is a colleague to me. Doctors remember?”

“Right but I talked about Mycroft too”

“Yeah, alright. Molly? Well she is cute, I guess, but she is more like a sister or a cousin perhaps. What do you think of her?”

“She is way too young for this sort of thinking. She could be my daughter…”

“If you started that very young”

“Well… she could be…”

“Yeah definitely too young then. And the waiter?”

“Too skinny for me. I don’t mind a tall and elegant figures but he is too skinny, he almost as skinny as Sherlock.”

“Yeah you are right.”

“And the waitress?”

“She is pretty.”

“Yeah she is gorgeous, I love freckles.”

“She is younger then Molly probably.”

“Yeah but I didn’t know her and she got freckles John.”

“You’ve a thing for freckles?”

“I loooooove them.”

“So freckles… what about…” he looked around searching for someone “where is he? Oh gotcha… that guy?” he looked at the man in the corner of the bar with spiked ginger hair “I saw him here a few times.”

“Oh that’s Andrew” Greg said and winked at Andrew when he looked up and noticed they were watching him and lifted his glass as a greeting

“Oh so you and him?”

“Oh yeah. Remember when a few weeks ago you had to go because Sherlock done something with the gluey blue fire thing? Well I take him home.”

“Yeah, and?”

“He got freckles everywhere John. I mean it _everywhere._ ”

“Too much information thank you very much”

“Not sorry.” after that they talked about football and John moaned a bit about Sherlock and a gluey blue fire incident before they went home.

 

 

They worked three days straight. Mycroft didn’t slept longer then catnaps for five days when he managed to solve a problem and saved three politicians’ carreer. He just have to wait DI Lestrade to handed to him his report then he can go home and take a relaxing shower or a good soak and sleep in his bed. The thought was a really intrigued one. He was on his way out of his office after two day negotiation when the call came. Lestrade called him and after that they spoke three times a day but the politicians’ carreers were safe and the blackmailer was in a cell. Mycroft took some files away to his drawers when his door opened and somebody sat down opposite him.

“I brought food I know you didn’t eat…” Mycroft straighten up and place his arms on the table in front of him. Lestrade was mesmerised, he froze and stared Mycroft’s forearms, couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Gregory?” asked Mycroft with a raised eyebrow

Greg blinked a few and forced himself to look away from Mycroft’s arms.

“Yes, er… takeaway. I brought takeaway… here.” as he looked up at Mycroft and froze again

“Gregory, are you felling alright?”

“Yes sorry… takeaway… I… I stopped in my way here. I know a good place near to my fleck… flat and it was in the way so I spot in to bring so we could eat it while talk about a case. That’s it.”

“I see” Mycroft felt rather uncomfortable as Greg’s eyes constantly running on his arms while he spoke

“You’ve got a report too right?”

“Yes of course I’ve bring the report too.” he looked up again so Mycroft can see the widened eyes and the flushed cheeks

“Gregory are you sure you feeling alright?”

“Yeah fine… sure… definitely fine, yeah quite alright, thanks.”

Because that wasn’t as reassuring for him as Greg probably would love to, Mycroft went and poured a glass of water for Gregory.

“Here drink this. It will help.” Greg took a glass gratefully at least now his hands weren’t fidgeting in the table with the takeaway bag

Mycroft sat down and looked at Greg, really looked at him. Increased pulse, dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, fidgeting hands and fidgeting in his seat. No way… it can’t be. Mycroft tried to catch Lestrade attention from the beginning. If he knew that the only thing that he need do is leave the concealer and roll up his sleeve he’d done it eons ago.

Well now the opportunity had landed in his lap…

“Thank you for the dinner Gregory. I really appreciate it.” he took off of his tie and undone a top two buttons of his shirt and pleasantly heard the hitch in the DI’s breath.

 

 

The next day Lestrade stood in the crime scene waiting for Sherlock and John to arrive. He didn’t notice the cab and the two men because he was daydreaming after he reread the texts he exchanged with Mycroft.

_Are you free tonight Gregory? – MH_

_Yeah I think so, if your brother solved the case by then. Why?_

_May I take you out for a dinner? – MH_

_As a date?_

_Yes, as a date – MH_

_I love to_

_Excellent. The car will pick you up at 7 – MH_

“You are disgusting Lestrade. My brother? How could you? Mycroft, really? It is utterly repugnant. I underestimated your need for a shag. But my brother always gets what he wants. I wonder how you could resist his special attention… Oh, I see, you hadn’t even noticed. Shame, his actions almost screamed for you to notice his affection for you for years now. You are truly disgusting Lestrade. I will delete it. It is entirely unfortunate for me that now it’s springtime, therefore warm enough that you couldn’t wear a scarf Giles.” Greg immediately touched the lovebite in his neck and blushed and didn’t correct his name

Sherlock stormed to the body to examine while John walked next to Greg.

“Mycroft? Really?”

“He got freckles John. Freckles”

 

 


End file.
